lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wood R Us
Wood R Us is a large supply store that is open 24/7. This is the store vital for all beginners, since you need an axe to play the game. The player will get many of their items necessary for continuing the game here such as sawmills, axes, conveyors, their first vehicle, and blueprints. To purchase an item, players must drag the box (the item) onto the counter and chat with Thom, the cashier, by pressing the 'E' key. The shop has many anomalies. One of the secrets is a hidden truss leading to the roof. The player can access the roof by using the following method: # If you climb onto the middle of the blueprint sign, you will see a hole. # Jump and climb up the truss. # You will then be on top of the roof of Wood R Us. Or just get a long plank and lay it on the side of the building. Another way to get up the roof is the fly glitch that required two players to hold each others log, while slightly moving it upward. Another anomaly is the multiple posters located inside and on the rooftop of the store. There are as well some posters inside the store on the Bulletin board to the left of the entrance. There is also another hidden poster inside the store as well, it is not very widely known. When you enter the store, go straight and by the Wood Dropoff's conveyors, there is a little "cellar" that has mostly barrels in it. Hidden behind the barrels is a note to help lead players to the Rukiryaxe. Another anomaly in Wood R Us is that there are 3 pink spheres inside Wood R Us's roof that are used for the saving scripts. During Alpha Testing, the Alpha Axe of Testing was sold inside Wood R Us for $500, which was replaced by the Beta axe during Beta Testing, costing $1100, and then that got replaced by the Silver Axe, which costs $2050 to this day. The last supposed secret was the Alpha Axe of Testing. The player could glitch to see the Retirement Stand. The Alpha Axe was removed from the stand since early 2015. Now the Silver Axe lies in the place of the alpha axe. There is a Wood Dropoff on the side of the store where the player can sell wood. This is currently the only place at which the player can sell their wood. The player can sell logs, planks, and the Land Sign when they buy their first plot of land here. Some rumors have been spawned that if you buy a Basic Hatchet here, it has a 1 in 100000 chance of glitching into a Gold Axe, which is really bad either way since you get banned automatically when leaving the game with a Gold axe. No report has EVER been confirmed. This rumor is FALSE and is not to be trusted until such time as a report is confirmed. Photos WOODRUSside.png RobloxScreenShot07252016_113034246.png|Thom, the owner of Wood R us RobloxScreenShot07312016_111127-68.png Stock Axes Sawmills Conveyors Other Wire and Structure Gifts **Gifts were removed on the 25th of December, 2015 *No longer available Category:Stores Category:Main Biome